Anger Management
by Beastfire
Summary: Ivy and Jet get into a huge fight what else is new? and Antauri tries to help. R&R!


Anger Management

A/N: Hi, again!

Ivy: Why do you people think I need anger management?

Jet: Because you do.

Ivy: The heck? What's SHE doing here?

Beastfire: Just take care of the disclaimer.

Ivy: Yeah, so Beastfire- (gets elbowed in the gut by Jet) Oof!

Jet: Beastfire doesn't own me (yes, there IS a God!), or the Monkey Team. She does own Ivy, who deserves all of the torture she's gone through.

Ivy: (shoots a death glare at Jet) You're gonna pay.

Jet: Not as much as you!

Beastfire: Here's the story!

Nova was training with her favorite solid steel punching bag, when she saw someone forging a sword in the corner.

"Ivy?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

The meerkat looked up from her work to the yellow monkey.

"C'mon, Nova," she said with a pleading look in her eyes. "Do ya really think I'm gonna let Jet get away with what she did to me last week?"

"You mean when she scared you beyond all reason?"

"Yeah."

"Ivy, she'll just do it again if you try anything."

"If she does, I'll be ready."

"If you're conscious, you mean."

"That's cold, Nova. Really cold."

"No, it's what'll probably happen."

Ivy sighed in aggravation and shook her head.

"Primates," she muttered right before getting hit upside the head and having her sword taken right out of her hands.

Meanwhile, Jet and Otto were sitting together, still laughing about Jet's revenge a while before. As they laughed about it, Jet became hungry, and went to get a cinnamon bun. In the kitchen, she had an awful feeling of foreboding as it suddenly became dark and only two blue glows, much like eyes, were visible.

"Boun giorno, Jet," came a voice. But not just any voice. This voice sounded hungry…for revenge.

"Is that you, Ivy?" Jet asked.

"Yes, Jet."

A fireball came right at Jet and contained enough mass to push her back a little.

"Do you think I've forgotten what you did to me last week? Huh? Do ya?"

"No. But, if you want, I can do it again," said Jet with a bit of an evil grin.

Ivy flew at her and crashed into a wall. Jet laughed and turned the lights on. The mutant looked at her and got ready to attack again. This time, she telekinetically picked up a very large chair and threw it at Jet. Jet's response was her Twister Sister attack. Ivy got knocked to the floor, but she got back up and sent a ginormous wave at her. Jet, who would be fireproof for six months, retaliated with the Tornado Kick. Her opponent landed on the floor again, air completely taken from her lungs. She quickly whipped out her inhaler, took a few hits of it, and hit Jet with two fireballs at once. When Jet was unfazed, Ivy was both confused and angry. This gave Jet the chance to nail her with the Air Swipe Punch. After Ivy was flung into the wall and after she got back up, she sent Jet flying into a wall with her telekinesis. Jet turned into a snake in hopes of scaring Ivy into submission. Though Ivy was scared of this, she attacked, producing a wall of pure flames around herself, not knowing that Jet was fireproof at the time. Jet then changed back into a monkey and performed the Air Strike, reducing the air pressure until it became unbreathable to any but her. As Ivy was losing consciousness, she used her painkinesis on Jet, causing her to be in so much pain that it went way beyond her threshold and likewise caused unconsciousness. She obviously didn't see that coming.

A while later, Ivy came to in the lab, head hurting indefinitely. She could feel cold metal beneath her and slowly opened her eyes, then groaned. Yes, she was in the Ivy-proof cage once again. She looked around and could just barely make out the silhouette of a monkey.

"What the?" she asked groggily.

"You just can't get along with Jet, can you?" came the voice of Gibson.

She groaned even louder. Why, of all monkeys, was she there with Gibson? Antauri walked in and now Ivy knew something was up. The black monkey looked her straight in the eye and made an announcement.

"Ivy," he said. "I would like for you to come with me."

"Dude, it ain't like I have much of a choice, now is it?" she snapped.

Antauri released an aggravated sigh and took the caged mutant into the training room. Jet was already in there. The cage was set down as Ivy looked at Jet and growled.

"Do you two know why you're here?" he asked.

"Because Ivy's a hothead?" suggested Jet.

"Shut up, windbag!" retorted Ivy.

"Be quiet. You two are here because you need a better way to manage your anger."

"Ivy's the one who needs anger management, not me."

"Jet, you have been told not to use your powers against friends, even if they are as annoying as Ivy."

"I'm not annoying!"

Jet looked at Ivy with an eyebrow raised. She tried to turn into a puppy, but was unable.

"What's wrong? Why can't I shape shift?"

"Your powers have been disabled, Jet, as have Ivy's."

Both females groaned in disappointment, and, for the first time, got a good look at their wounds. Jet had about thirty bandages on the cuts inflicted by Ivy's painkinesis, and Ivy had a few fractures here and there, including a broken tail. 'Why's it always the tail? Or the left arm?' wondered Ivy. Antauri looked at both of them and glared.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" he asked.

"Well, I think I'd have to say that I'm sorry…SORRY THAT IVY WAS EVER BORN!"

"Yeah, well here's what I have to say…I'M GONNA KILL YOU, JET! AND THEN SET FIRE TO YOUR GRAVE!"

Both shot each other looks of pure death as Antauri tried to get them to solve their problems.

"I would like for both of you to put yourselves in the other's place," said Antauri.

"You want me to be Ivy? Fine," Jet said sweetly, then started to act like Ivy. "Hey, I'm Ivy, and I think I'm better than I actually am, but I'm really pathetic because I act like such a jerk and I'm mean because I'm little."

The meerkat's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, yeah?" she shot back. Then, she went into a perfectly flawless imitation of Jet's voice. "Well, I'm Jet, and I don't even think to ask about what Ivy's gone through in life, so I think she's a jerk, but I really am because of that. I'm a little goody goody who doesn't know enough to leave someone's beer alone, even though I don't like it, and I can't take a little joke like getting some meat in my food when I'm a vegetarian. Oh, and I go around scaring poor innocent little mutants because I can't take a joke."

"That's really low, you little hothead!"

"Well, it's true, ya windbag!"

"Plus, you're the complete opposite of innocence!"

"Yeah? I'd rather be a convicted criminal than a total goody goody!"

By now, Antauri was ready to give up on his endeavor and he opened the cage. Ivy wasted no time in leaping at Jet and they both got into a major fistfight. The black monkey slowly left the training room and bolted the door behind him. Which one won? Well, when the dust settled and the debris was cleaned up, there was no obvious victor. Both had basically beaten the crap of each other. The monkeys decided to send them both to Twister91 so she could have her fun with them.

That does it for this one. Sorry if Jet was OOC, but anyway. Please read and review!


End file.
